Just Like Magic
by eileengarfield
Summary: Petra Ral returned to her home town to work at a bakery, somehow she gets caught up in the midst of something else, and that something else happens to be none other than a (sort of) gay Eren, nosey Hanji and a jealous Levi. What's more, that isn't her only trouble at the moment. [LeviXPetra] [Rivetra] [AU! SNK]
1. Saint Molly's

**Just Like Magic**

**SNK AU! Levi Ackerman x Petra Ral**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin nor any of it's characters. This fiction is solely for amusement purposes.**

* * *

If you asked me where would my most favourite place in the world be, I would say... the bakery from when I was younger.

Ever since I was little, my mom used to bring me there everyday after school to get my favourite buns. I remember how magical it looked, filled with beautiful oak wood racks lining with freshly baked bread and buns that come in all different shapes and flavours. It was my most favourite place to be.

But not soon after that my mom landed a job somewhere else and we had to move with her, I had never returned back to that bakery ever since.

Now after all these years, I've finally decided to move back here, just to work at this bakery! The most well-known bakery in the whole country originated from the small town I grew up in, also known as Saint Molly.

I walked closer to the bakery, after moving my luggage into the room I rented nearby, I still couldn't believe my biggest dream will no longer be a dream.

Just then, the bakery doors swung open as the aroma hit the air. A dark haired man in uniform walked out clutching a large rubbish bag. This was my chance!

"Please, allow me to work at Saint Molly's!" Well that didn't sound right.

"Who exactly are you?" The man simply showed raised eyebrows as he accessed my current form. He is.. rather good looking. Wait no, what I should say is..

"Umm... I've, I've always dreamed of landing a job here is this bakery, I've been to so many others but ever since I was little, only Saint Molly's has ever caught my attention! I really love the bakery and it's bread quality so please! Allow me to work here!"

I continued to plead, well maybe I was being a little pushy on my part but hey.. I really do want to work here. It's my passion!

The man stopped to take a look at me again, "Well I _was_ in the middle of baking, why don't you step in first?"

Score! The man stepped back in and smiled albeit slightly /_okay so maybe my memory here is a bit hazy/ _and I followed in. I was beyond amazed, sure it had changed a lot since my younger days, but undoubtedly, it still held the same old nostalgic Saint Molly's distinct flavour to it.

As I explored the racks and the aromatic atmosphere, my eyes caught sight of something and "Hey! Isn't that the new melon bun you guys have been promoting? I heard that the insides are filled with thinly shredded fresh melon, is that true?"

He simply gave a small smile as I chattered on and on enthusiastically about the buns. "Why don't you try on the uniform first? Then can I only start evaluating your skills and determine if you're fit to work here. " He gestured towards the back door where there was a uniform on one of the racks. "Take your time."

And I am not exaggerating when I say that the uniform is beautiful! Red beret, white dress shirt, chequered red tie and red skirt! Could I ask for anything better? It's just like all those magazines I've seen!

As I walked back out, he looked me over. But now his expression darkened and all my previous daydreaming vanished.

"Now listen here, I'm the boss of this bakery right now and what I say goes. Baking is an art, so you better brace yourself. Now, start working." He pointed to me.

Wait what me? Is he for real?

"I don't even know the first thing about baking!" "IT'LL TAKE ANOTHER 100 YEARS FOR YOU TO STEP IN THE KITCHEN NOW MAN THE COUNTER, NEWBIE." His eyes narrowed. "Did I make myself clear?"

I didn't need a second warning.

"It's time to open the bakery..."

Just as soon as the doors were opened, a sea of people swarmed into the bakery as they began lining up.

_-the counter_

"Pack the buns _faster! _Our customers are rushing to work or _school!" _He grumbled out at me.

_-the bread racks_

"Every bun and bread has different prices, _you must memorize them all properly_!"

_-the kitchen_

Then another man peeked out from the kitchen doors, "Hey, we don't have enough people today! Come help me knead the dough!"

_"Don't stand in the hallway blocking everyone else!" _He yelled at me again for the umpteenth time.

_"Why are you kneading it so slow? Don't you have bones?" _As he looked at me kneading, the blonde could only stare and watch as he drills me on kneading dough properly, efficiently and so on...

"Now get over here and mix the cream!" He grabbed my collar and pushed me towards the big, hot, steaming pot of substance. Here we go again... This is so hot... Even the cream is hand made? No wonder the bakery is so well-known...

The blonde walked over, took a look and "That's enough mixing now get back out there and man the counter!"... just as soon as I was about to catch my breath.

The moment I stepped out... "Excuse me miss?" I looked down to see a frail old woman as I smiled, "What ingredients are used in this bun?" my smile dropped immediately. _The ingredients?!_

* * *

Why, is it so _hard_ to work at the bakery! My hands are numb from all the kneading and I'm dizzy from all the different customer's needs! It felt like years before the day was done and they closed the bakery.

"I'm.. I'm so, tired.." I sat bent down on the benches, finally giving myself the rest I needed. He said he wanted to evaluate my skills, but right after that he dunked me into 14 hours of non-stop working!

"If you're already complaining on your first day of work, it's better if you just _give up. _A job at a bakery is hectic work, customers from all different ages, buns of all different kinds, it's just like labour." He didn't even glance over at me as he changed out of his uniform.

I gritted my teeth. "I _will not_ give up so easily, I will _never _give up, because this is my dream, I will never stop striving for it!" I glared at him.

"To me, I think that the smell and the warmth of the bun, makes people happy when they buy them. Isn't it great? Working at a place which gives people happiness? That is why I will not give up my dream." I smiled at the memory.

I could hear the dark haired man sigh.

"It's late, let me send you home."

"Eh?"

"Yeah, let's get going. Where do you live?"

"On south street, xxx..."

"I live there too."

Why, do I feel butterflies for this scary man? When he's out of his uniform, it feels like he's a different person in all.. even his voice is softer. He does look very gentlemanly that way, escorting me home.

We both walked on silently on the dimly lit streets. I didn't bother looking up at the sky, it was cloudy tonight after all.

"Where's your house? I live here." Wait what?

I looked and stared at the building he stopped in front of. "Well?"

"Uh, I live here too." I looked to the ground, this is embarrassing. "Are you serious?" He dropped his stance, "You must've looked for an empty apartment at the estate agency in front of the train station right?"

So he knew about it too? "Yeah! She said that the apartment is quite well managed, it's even close to Saint Molly's!" He simply grumbled off on his own, though I'm pretty sure he said something along the lines of "Stupid, meddling old hag.."

Soon as we reached our doors, he opened his door and said to me "Hard work today, thank you for working." And promptly slammed the door in my face. It took me a while but, what was I supposed to do? Did I get accepted?

I slammed on his door as hard as I could, "Hey boss! Open up! Am I accepted or what? Do I start working tomorrow? Answer me damn-" The door opened and I just punched my boss in the face.

"Oh.. my I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to!"

"No.. no it's okay," he held up his right arm to his nose. I looked into his room and saw a few buns on the table, they looked familiar..

Without realizing it I had just walked into his house and stared at the buns. He excused himself into the toilet and checked for wounds. I feel bad but, isn't it inappropriate for a girl to be in the toilet with a guy? Even though I _am_ the one who caused the injury..

I could hear the water running for a moment then the faucet squeaked close.

"For one small girl you sure give a mighty punch." He rubbed on his nose, I could see feint bleeding but he didn't say anything about it, so I didn't pry. Instead, I caught sight of the buns once again. "These are the buns from the bakery right?"

He looked at me for a moment then replied, "Yes, these buns are crispy, but plain. I always add stew in it to bring out the flavour. The bun's already sweet enough, so even just ready made stew will do." As he emptied the cold packet into the bun, he placed it all into the oven to heat.

When he returned, I had some questions for him. "Boss, so-"

"How ignorant, I'm not the boss. I'm only 16. The boss is my father but he left me in charge."

I feel like I just missed out on something. "Ehhh? So, we're the same age after all?" I laughed lightly. "I really couldn't tell with that crease between your eyebrows all the time." I could see his frown deepen even more.

The oven beeped and he went to fetch the bun. Soon as he return, the aroma wafted to me again and my stomach rumbled. He lightly chuckled, and I dug in.

"You'd move this far to work at a bakery?"

"Yup."

"You'd walk into a man's room alone to the smell of bun?"

"Y-" I froze. He has a point.

"So what are you doing here at this hour? You should get back to your own room." He simply mumbled tensely as he sat up, ready to send me off.

"But hey! Its so rare that we'd be the same age! We should spend some time talking to each other you know? Get to know one another." I smiled. I really don't know why, but he just had this, charm to him.

But his facial expression darkened as I saw something more sinister in him.. Did I snap a line?

"Get to know each other more?" He stepped closer to me as I backed up. What exactly, is he planning? "You mean like this?" He slammed his palms on the wall either side of me. To say that I was shocked would be an understatement.

He simply leaned his face closer, and I couldn't stand it anymore and punched him again in the exact spot I hit just now. Soon as he flinched I scrambled out the door.

"Jeez, if you wanted to reject me all you had to do was say 'No'. That seriously hurt."

My heart was beating wildly. I'm outside his apartment. After my breathing slowed down and I could finally think rationally, I realized I hadn't once asked about my job at the bakery. Ahhh how stupid of me. At least I left my resume in there.. I hope he sees it.

I swiftly walked into my apartment, getting ready for a busy day tomorrow.

_*knock* *knock* _

Huh? Who could that be? I got off my bed and opened my apartment front door, to find that there was no one outside and the night air was chilling me. I gave another look, gave up and shuffled to close the door when I saw something on the floor.

It was a note with scribbled writing.

_Wake me up at 5 in the morning __tomorrow _

_if you want to continue working at the bakery._

_- Levi Ackerman (Replacement Manager)_

I smiled in glee, I, Petra Ral, am about to live my dream!

* * *

The next morning I woke up early and got ready, I sure am a bundle of nerves, can't help it if it's my first official day of work!

Soon as the clock showed 5 I immediately locked my front doors and knocked on his apartment.

"Heyy, Levi, it's 5 in the morning!" I knocked again.

He groggily opened the door, not a morning person I suppose? "You need only knock once, I work there too you know?"


	2. Family

**Just Like Magic**

**SNK AU! Levi Ackerman x Petra Ral**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin nor any of it's characters. This fiction is solely for amusement purposes.**

* * *

I smiled in glee. "Let's get going then!"

I spaced out until we reached the bakery. When he opened the doors, I was met with two stares. The brown haired girl had her hair tied in a ponytail, obviously in the midst of an argument with this brown haired kid.

"Good, this is the newbie," Levi merely said while pointing to me, "she will be working here starting from today.". Soon as he closed the doors he smoothly paced towards the racks to place his belongings. I introduced myself, maybe a bit too excitedly, but that's because I indeed am.

"H-hi! My name is Petra Ral and it's nice to meet you!" I bowed deeply. "What about yours?"

At that exact moment, all three of them showed me the same sadistic maniacal gleeful smile, "Introduction can wait for later, now, we work." And we spun into a maniacal frenzy.

From 6 in the morning, they have been taking turns, drilling me on dough kneading techniques, adjusting the flavours, timing the ovens to our convenience and even down to details like how much melon is placed in the melon buns.

After the arm breaking dough kneading, the girl and guy took care of the ovens and repeated the whole process to complete their whole array of buns, Levi took the opportunity to lecture me on cleanliness in the bakery.

Not even a speck of dust when unnoticed. Every rack, every corner, ever nook and cranny has to be wiped until it glosses and not a speck of dust was to be found. But before that, Levi definitely did not forget to dress us up in dust masks, cleaning aprons and hair bands to keep wild strands hair from falling astray.

To say that Levi is a clean freak is _a completely whole new level of understatement. _Though I understand the cleanliness of the bakery, but why the dust?

To my amazement, everything from the dough, to the baking, cleaning and decorating is done in within the mere time span of 2 hours, the bakery opens at 8, _sharp_, everyday. The girl whispered to me "Once, we opened the shop at 8.01 am. We never did it again." I didn't need a second reminder.

But as soon as the doors were opened, the bakery remained fairly quiet, I looked at the girl questioningly. The girl smiled and winked, "Today is a Saturday, there are fairly lesser people here as most people choose to spend their time at home. This is the time where we take the opportunity to treat each customer with kindness."

Not long after, an old woman walked in. She seems quite familiar.. though I can't remember why. "Oh! You're the landlady from the train station right?" I beamed. "How may I help you today?"

The old lady lifted her wrinkled features and presented me a pleasant smile, "I'd like a soft French bread please." just then Levi made note of his presence by yelling "Oi, what do you want old hag?"

"Hey! I ain't no old hag!" Clearly she wasn't with her incessant nagging and flailing of her walking stick.. her display of energy definitely indicated she didn'y need it, so why..?

"Why don't you go walk off with your walking stick old hag!" Levi shouted back, clearly she has done something to get him this agitated, I smiled lightly. Even someone as strict and charming as him has his limits.

"Why don't you go and walk out of the bakery? After all the trouble I went through to get here..." The landlady simply tsked and made a move on to exit the bakery.

Just then, the brown haired boy appeared holding the French bread the landlady asked for. He bowed down slightly and presented the bread to her, "Why don't you have a your meal here then?"

The landlady's features brightened up, so it was a trick after all.

"Oh my, what a kind gentleman. If only Levi was this kind." The landlady gladly took up the offer on the meal.

Just then the brown haired girl yelled from behind the counter. "Oi! Why have you never been so nice to me?" The landlady snickered, "Maybe he's only kind to pretty ladies,"

And they bickered back and forth incessantly with the boy stuck helplessly inbetween. I wish I could help though, but apparently if I made a move to help him now I would be at the hands of their wrath.

I'd rather not get tangled in that. So I happily skipped away, ignoring the boy's pleas for my help.

I returned to the counter, content with admiring the bakery from here. Then my eyes skimmed over the still bickering duo, and I unconsciously let out a smile. Not only does this bakery sell warm loafs of happiness, it also radiates happiness.

I suppose that would make it like, a family. The morning light filtered through the tree tops nicely into the windows, casting a warm glow into the bakery. I would like to be a part of this family.

The door opened as the bells chimed, but they were too caught up in their mindless chatter that they hadn't noticed. I got up light on my steps and hurried to greet our customer, who turned out to be two kids, no older than 6.

I smiled warmly, must be their first time in here? They looked timid.

I crouched down. "Good morning, how many I help you?" The girl shuffled behind the boy and the boy dared himself to speak up. He held out the magazine he had been hiding behind himself and pointed to a bun.

"Can I get this bun please?" They're so adorable! And such mannerisms, they much be really good kids for their parents to trust them this much. "Alright, it should be just right... eh?"

And sudden realization hit me, most of the more notable buns were kept on the top racks, far from the childrens' sight. If the bakery was so popular amongst children, then why would the buns be placed up there?

After getting the children their bun, turns out their parents did pay them the exact change. Ah well, now I have more pressing issues to solve.

I slammed open the kitchen door as their chattering ceased. The landlady had left a while ago and while the bakery was still fairly quiet, they resolved that I could handle things on my own.

But before any of them could voice their concern, I started talking first.

"Can we change the bun arrangements? This bakery is fairly popular among children, but I can't help but notice that the more notable buns are placed on the higher shelves, out of the sights of the children. How are we going to attract more customers this way?"

They followed me out into the main bakery. "And I propose that we open the bakery windows, that way, the fresh aroma of our buns can be smelled by passerby's. After all, our bakery does reside in a busy region of town, why not put that to good advantage, well?"

I smiled encouragingly, awaiting judgement.

The brown haired girl smiled at me, "You sure did choose a great one this time, Levi."

* * *

Soon, afternoon paced over and the bakery was bustling with activity once again. I couldn't help but stare at Levi's sweat covered figure, they're all so tired out but they're still working continuously to bring the bakery joy.

I can't help but admire them, but most of all Levi. He may seem like he hates his job, (the girl has told me a lot about him), and though he may not have been pleased with his parents' decision to leave the bakery to him, he still stands up to the responsibility. Part of me believes that he actually enjoys it, he just refuses to admit it.

I caught myself with a goofy smile on my face, time to get back to work.

_-8pm_

And here I am, stuck with the dishes. I should really begin to expect them to pile all the hard work onto the newbie's plate. Not only that, but the afternoon has been so busy, none of them had the chance to clean the dishes, leaving them to pile until.. I'm going to pray I won't find anything odd in here.

After much scrubbing, and when I say much scrubbing, I grew up doing housework and honestly this is the biggest work pile I have ever seen. This is definitely not one of my brighter days, with grease and oil stuck to pans and olive herbs sticking relentlessly onto my arms, I find washing the plates to rarely be the problem in this bakery.

While absent mindedly washing the dishes, I could hear the rest of them chattering outside. I should hurry up, they may be planning on closing the shop soon.

With all the dishes washed, dried and reorganized, I wiped the table clear of bubble remnants from the wash. Soon as I dried my hands, I opened the kitchen doors and stepped outside to-

"WELCOME TO SAINT MOLLY!" I stood stunned, letting the scene unfold before me.

They had set up the remaining buns, redecorating them into cute animals, some with the words 'WELCOME' scribbled on them. I couldn't help but feel my mood lighten up. "You guys did all this while I was washing the dishes?"

"Yup!" The brown haired boy jumped up excitedly. "Now, time for the proper introductions."

The brown haired girl cut him off and started "Hi! I'm Hanji Zoe, people prefer calling me Hanji though. I'm 22 and taken by a handsome boyfriend!" He cheerfully said. She then nudged the brown haired boy.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Eren Yaeger, I'm only working part time here so you won't be seeing me around that much. Though I do plan to work here after graduating! I'm single!" To that Hanji playfully elbowed him in the ribs "What about your _bestfriend? _Oh that cute blonde with adorable blue eyes.. I heard you were pining after him?"

"No way!" Eren was about to retort furthur but Hanji cut him off and signalled to Levi. "Levi, introductions!"

"Why should I, she already knows." Levi glared at Hanji, as though that'll put off her enthusiasm.

Hanji made some wild gestures, supposedly to me because then she said "She wants to know.".

"Oh come on, don't be a spoilsport. Work's over Levi, you can be rest assured no one will come bustling in!" Hanji smiled."Now play nice."

Levi sighed as he gave me the look of doom. "I'm Levi Ackerman. I dropped off high school for this bakery, single."

"Hey come on, there is no need to kill the newbie with that look!" Hanji chastized him.

"Anyway, lets eat!"

Eren happily dug into the cakes and buns, "Yum, I've been starving since lunch!"

Levi cocked an eyebrow, "Didn't you have the gigantic bowl of stew you dimwit? Are you trying to put on weight?". Hanji also offered a thoughtful look, "Hey, maybe that Armin kid prefers burly men, and Eren's trying to stock up on some muscles for him!"

"Hanji! Stop saying unnecessary things!" Eren flushed darkly. I can't help but laugh as I take a bite of cupcake. I decided to entertain Hanji, besides, Eren is just like an annoyed little brother. "So, Eren, how is this Armin kid like? He must be really lovely for you to get so worked up over him."

Eren flushed even darker as everyone around the table burst into laughter. This must be what it feels like to be a part of their family. I can't help but smile. "Psst, hey Hanji," I whispered, "Yes Petra?" "You have to show me who's this Armin kid one day."

Hanji laughed loudly and Eren whimpered, "Hey don't leave me out! Besides, I'm the man who saved you from the dough kneading this morning!"

Levi smacked his face hard into the cake, "What a waste of cake, perhaps you'd like for more work tomorrow?".

Eren shivered at the thought as I can see the colour drain out of his face. "Hey now, play nice Levi." I smiled and winked at Eren. He groaned and smushed his face back into the cake, apparently that kid can read minds.

We joked on long into the night, it must've been Levi's revenge to not remind us of the time.


	3. The Magazine Store and The Bribe

**Just Like Magic**

**_Chapter 3: The Magazine Shop_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin nor any of it's characters. This fiction is solely for amusement purposes._**

* * *

I woke up blearily as I eyed the window with streams of sunlight filtering through. Oh shit I'm late! I'm so gonna get it from Levi! I rushed into the toilet and managed to brush my teeth while simultaneously washing my face.

As soon as I got out from the bathroom I glanced at the clock and made quick strides towards the desk to grab my phone when I realized. Today was Sunday. I just rushed around the room for nothing.

I let myself fall back onto my bed and closed my eyes.

Well I definitely can't sleep now, I couldn't waste this nice weather. I looked out the windows and spotted a Ferris wheel in the distance, I could go exploring today. I smiled a little at the fond memories I made here as a kid, or I could go visit the places I never got to when I was younger!

Surely there wouldn't be that big of a difference, but I was too caught up in my whirlwind of thoughts to process information properly. The moment I opened the door- whoops, a proper change of clothes would _definitely _be needed.

-x-

Now if I were smart, I'd consult a map, or the almighty laptop or maybe even Levi for god's sake, but I didn't. So to speak, here I am, sweaty and tired and lost in the middle of the woods overgrown with shrewd brambles and pretty patches of delphinium everywhere, at least the small albeit slightly grown over trail was still there.

How did I know that? Well let's just say my mom didn't raise me without at least influencing me a little.

Soon as I got to a clearing, I noticed immediately that the woods were thinning out, yes! I hurried my steps, guess now I know when you reach a cross section and both ways leads to forests, the best option is definitely to turn back and pray the cross road never appears again.

But just as I caught sight of the family shimmer of metallic grey buildings and sunlight refracting from the windows, I hear a growl from somewhere behind me.

I turned, oh god, I really how that's not a wolf. Well sure my mom used to tell me tall tales all the time to freak me into obedience but-

I was immediately jumped on as I faced an onslaught of slobbering mess and I laughed, pushed the beast off me and cooed at it.

"Aww, a puppy! I wonder who's are you?" Just as soon as I voiced my thoughts, a tall shadow loomed over me and I dusted myself the best I could.

"I suppose this is your puppy? He is a wonderful dog, hope you have a nice day!" Still dusting twigs and leaves off my back, I turned towards the city and waved the puppy goodbye.

Well, at least that was where I'd like to end that. "Petra? Petral Ral?" A voice I recognized immediately as Eren, I turned back to find him grinning at me while facing the puppy's love (wrath).

"Sorry about that, and he's not my pup though, he's Hanji's. Damn I wonder what Hanji feeds this thing." Eren held up the pup by it's two armpits and lifts it up and down, "This little guy gets heavier every time I see him!"

I smiled a little, the pup had light brown fur and very blue eyes, as blue as the sky. "Awww, his eyes are pretty!" I tried to pet it but it was slightly preoccupied by the tiny patch of light reflected off my watch.

"What's his name?" Eren placed the pup down and held tightly to his leash, "He's Al, Hanji said it's just Al so you can keep that question on your tongue, Petra."

I bit my lip, surely I wasn't that easy to read? "Oh no, it's just everyone who meets him asks for his full name. I suppose you were planning to do the same? Were you not?"

Eren gave me an easy going grin as I shamefully nodded my head, he patted my shoulders, "Hey, I'm heading to the magazine store right now, wanna come with me?" Eren ruffled the pup's head and began pacing towards the city, and I decided to tease him for a bit.

"Did you plan a date with Armin? Because honestly you're smiling so much it's freaking me out," Eren blushed at that and began spluttering nonsense. "W-we're not dating!" "Yeah suree, keep saying that to yourself." I chuckled with him.

He puffed up his chest and said "A gentle man does not fight with a lady," I stuck out my tongue, "Eren's got a daaate, Eren's got a daaate." I stopped to admire the handsome blush on his face, "You have to show me who's Armin one day." I grinned at him and kept my head on the trail.

It's been so long since I've had a walk this relaxing before.

Soon we cleared out of the woods and walked down a gravel path which could fit four people side by side, "The magazine store's just down this path, me and Hanji used to come here with Armin but since Hanji's busy with her part time job, it's just me and Armin now." Eren explained while we crossed the short distance to the store.

"So you did have a date." "Hey!"

The store bells chimed as Eren pushed in, "Hey old man! Got any new episodes up today?". Eren struggled to tie the pup's leash to the coat rack as the man behind the counter, still juggling his penny, chuckled in amusement, "You know I'm not that old, and no, the latest one hasn't arrived yet. But it'll reach by next week if I'm not mistaken?"

Eren groaned and leaned his head on the rack, "Awww that's too long! I can't wait that long!"

The man laughed again and soon as he sees me, he nods his head, combs his yellow hair and asks, "This a new friend in town?".

"Huh?" Eren lifted his head from the book shelf, "Oh yeah! Old man Erwin, this is Petra, she works at the bakery now. Petra, this is old man Erwin, he's as old as Levi's dad!"

Erwin shoved Eren off the counter witha brush of his shoulder, "That's what you get for calling me old man," Eren merely wailed in pain on the floor nursing his shoulder blades. I looked around the shop, it was a nice corner store filled with bright white lights and two yellow lanterns hanging outside, for decoration I guess.

"Oh yeah Eren, Armin's waiting for you at the back. Why don't you take Miss Petra here on a tour?" He eyed Eren's pup and sighs, "Y just couldn't forgo the pup now could you?"

"Nope!" Eren answered a bit too happily and dashed off to the back of the store.

"Come on Petra! You'll love the back!" Eren managed to wheeze as he ran the few steps it took to reach the back, turned a knob and opened the door to reveal a breathtaking garden.

I couldn't take my eyes off the scene, there was a mini-lake and lots of potted flower plants surrounding the edge of the garden, many more directly planted in the ground with the pavement covered in mosaic stone patterns. The oak tree in the middle of the small garden was the star of the night, it's branched adorned with many brightly coloured candle lanterns, leaves reaching far up into the sky creating a shadow of green over the warm garden.

"Wow.. the shoo may be small but this, this is sweet!" I reached gingerly to touch the birds nesting on the oak tree's branches, they snuggled to my touch and I smiled.

"Armin! How've you been holding up lately? I haven't seen you around the bakery!" Eren was just off to the left, by the wooden bench with another person, who I assumed was Armin.

Armin closed his book and looked up at Eren, shielding his eyes from the sunlight filtered through the leaves, "Yeah well things got pretty hectic around here when Erwin forgot to take into account last week's shipment."

Armin's eyes caught mine and smiled brightly, Eren, finally noticing that I was a stranger to Armin, "This is Petra. Petra, Armin. Petra's been dying to meet you, you know?" Eren gave an exasperated sigh and dramatically placed his hands on his forehead as if feigning an opera, "Oh dear Armin you must stop stealing Levi's girlfriends."

Now it was my turn to blush while rapidly denying that, but Armin just nodded in understanding and punched Eren's arms lightly. Which caused chaos between the two fighting back and forth talking from birds to Albert Einstein all the way to the possibility that Levi might be Russian.

I honestly have no idea how they do that.

I welcomed myself on the wooden bench. "So Armin, what did you do to have such a tight grip on Eren's heart? He wouldn't stop talking about you at the bakery." Armin smiled shyly and replied, "Yeah well that's a long story and it began from pre-school. Say we're about to have lunch, wanna join us?"

Whoa wait, lunch? I hadn't a clue it was that late already! I checked my watch and considered my options, on one hand I could explore my home town alone without help _or _I could go with them and get them to follow me while I explore!

I've made a stupid decision once, and I'm going to try not to make one more in the time span of less than 2 hours ago.

"Sure! But I was thinking of taking a walk you know? Getting back old memories from this town, nothing better than to do that with a friend now don't you think?" I smiled as convincingly as I could, hoping they wouldn't notice my malicious intent.

If we were a comic, I swear I'd see a comically sweat drop on Armin's head.

"Well, I was free for lunch, I suppose a few more hours spent outside wouldn't be that much of a difference." Armin admitted and I jumped onto them with my arms around the shoulders. "Great! So where are we having lunch?"

-x-

"You've got to be kidding me, right?"

"Nope, I'm very sure I'm not!"

"You know I'm never going there."

"Yup."

"You know you're never going to convince me to go there."

"Yup."

"You knew I'd never be caught dead anywhere near there."

"Mm -hmm."

"You evil, mastermind of all things un-"

"Yes yes now come along Levi, we wouldn't want to miss our bus."

Levi sighed, on one hand he could make a sprint for it back to his apartment and pray that Hanji wouldn't notice and wouldn't come hunting him down with a chainsaw and a wicked smile, he could stay in there forever and never come out if he made it. On the other hand, he could go with Hanji, get his dignity and uh, pride back and quite possibly never be able to live this day down.

Obviously he went with the smarter decision.

Levi had never sprinted this fast in his whole life. "Nope, caught you there!" 'Damn.'

"Oh come on Levi, it's just this one time. After all, you do owe it to me after I faked your girlfriend that time when you were-"

"Okay, okay I get it please don't remind me." Hanji grinned and stuffed her hands in her coat pocket, "So?"

Levi raised his eyebrows, "So?"

"We're going to the funfair together!"


	4. Friend or Foe

**Just Like Magic**

**SNK AU! Levi Ackerman x Petra Ral**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin nor any of it's characters. This fiction is solely for amusement purposes.**

* * *

If you asked me where would my most favourite place in the world be, I would say... the bakery from when I was younger.

Ever since I was little, my mom used to bring me there everyday after school to get my favourite buns. I remember how magical it looked, filled with beautiful oak wood racks lining with freshly baked bread and buns that come in all different shapes and flavours. It was my most favourite place to be.

But not soon after that my mom landed a job somewhere else and we had to move with her, I had never returned back to that bakery ever since.

Now after all these years, I've finally decided to move back here, just to work at this bakery! The most well-known bakery in the whole country originated from the small town I grew up in, also known as Saint Molly.

I walked closer to the bakery, after moving my luggage into the room I rented nearby, I still couldn't believe my biggest dream will no longer be a dream.

Just then, the bakery doors swung open as the aroma hit the air. A dark haired man in uniform walked out clutching a large rubbish bag. This was my chance!

"Please, allow me to work at Saint Molly's!" Well that didn't sound right.

"Who exactly are you?" The man simply showed raised eyebrows as he accessed my current form. He is.. rather good looking. Wait no, what I should say is..

"Umm... I've, I've always dreamed of landing a job here is this bakery, I've been to so many others but ever since I was little, only Saint Molly's has ever caught my attention! I really love the bakery and it's bread quality so please! Allow me to work here!"

I continued to plead, well maybe I was being a little pushy on my part but hey.. I really do want to work here. It's my passion!

The man stopped to take a look at me again, "Well I _was_ in the middle of baking, why don't you step in first?"

Score! The man stepped back in and smiled albeit slightly /_okay so maybe my memory here is a bit hazy/ _and I followed in. I was beyond amazed, sure it had changed a lot since my younger days, but undoubtedly, it still held the same old nostalgic Saint Molly's distinct flavour to it.

As I explored the racks and the aromatic atmosphere, my eyes caught sight of something and "Hey! Isn't that the new melon bun you guys have been promoting? I heard that the insides are filled with thinly shredded fresh melon, is that true?"

He simply gave a small smile as I chattered on and on enthusiastically about the buns. "Why don't you try on the uniform first? Then can I only start evaluating your skills and determine if you're fit to work here. " He gestured towards the back door where there was a uniform on one of the racks. "Take your time."

And I am not exaggerating when I say that the uniform is beautiful! Red beret, white dress shirt, chequered red tie and red skirt! Could I ask for anything better? It's just like all those magazines I've seen!

As I walked back out, he looked me over. But now his expression darkened and all my previous daydreaming vanished.

"Now listen here, I'm the boss of this bakery right now and what I say goes. Baking is an art, so you better brace yourself. Now, start working." He pointed to me.

Wait what me? Is he for real?

"I don't even know the first thing about baking!" "IT'LL TAKE ANOTHER 100 YEARS FOR YOU TO STEP IN THE KITCHEN NOW MAN THE COUNTER, NEWBIE." His eyes narrowed. "Did I make myself clear?"

I didn't need a second warning.

"It's time to open the bakery..."

Just as soon as the doors were opened, a sea of people swarmed into the bakery as they began lining up.

_-the counter_

"Pack the buns _faster! _Our customers are rushing to work or _school!" _He grumbled out at me.

_-the bread racks_

"Every bun and bread has different prices, _you must memorize them all properly_!"

_-the kitchen_

Then a blonde man peeked out from the kitchen doors, "Hey, we don't have enough people today! Come help me knead the dough!"

_"Don't stand in the hallway blocking everyone else!" _He yelled at me again for the umpteenth time.

_"Why are you kneading it so slow? Don't you have bones?" _As he looked at me kneading, the blonde could only stare and watch as he drills me on kneading the dough properly, efficiently and so on...

"Now get over here and mix the cream!" He grabbed my collar and pushed me towards the big, hot, steaming pot of substance. Here we go again... This is so hot... Even the cream is hand made? No wonder the bakery is so well-known...

The blonde walked over, took a look and "That's enough mixing now get back out there and man the counter!"... just as soon as I was about to catch my breath.

The moment I stepped out of the kitchen, "Excuse me miss?" I looked down to see a frail old woman as I smiled, "What ingredients are used in this bun?" my smile dropped immediately. _The ingredients?!_

* * *

Why, is it so _hard_ to work at the bakery! My hands are numb from all the kneading and I'm dizzy from all the different customer's needs! It felt like years before the day was done and they closed the bakery.

"I'm.. I'm so, tired.." I sat bent down on the benches, finally giving myself the rest I needed. What the hell is he thinking? He said he wanted to evaluate my skills, but right after that he dunked me into 14 hours of non-stop working!

"If you're already complaining on your first day of work, it's better if you just _give up. _A job at a bakery is hectic work, customers from all different ages, buns of all different kinds, it's just like labour." He didn't even glance over at me as he changed out of his uniform.

I gritted my teeth. "I _will not_ give up so easily, I will _never _give up, because this is my dream, I will never stop striving for it!" I glared at him.

I breathed put slowly, to relax, then continued.

"To me, I think that the smell and the warmth of the bun, makes people happy when they buy them. Isn't it great? Working at a place which gives people happiness? That is why I will not give up my dream." I smiled at the memory.

I could hear the dark haired man sigh.

"It's late, let me send you home."

"Eh?"

"Yeah, let's get going. Where do you live?"

"On south street, xxx..."

"I live there too."

Why, do I feel butterflies for this scary man? When he's out of his uniform, it feels like he's a different person in all.. even his voice is softer. He does look very gentlemanly that way, escorting me home.

We both walked on silently on the dimly lit streets. I didn't bother looking up at the sky, it was cloudy tonight after all.

"Where's your house? I live here." Wait what?

I looked and stared at the building he stopped in front of. "Well?"

"Uh, I live here too." I looked to the ground, this is embarrassing. "Are you serious?" He dropped his stance, "You must've looked for an empty apartment at the estate agency in front of the train station right?"

So he knew about it too? "Yeah! She said that the apartment is quite well managed, it's even close to Saint Molly's!" He simply grumbled off on his own, though I'm pretty sure he said something along the lines of "Stupid, meddling old hag.."

Soon as we reached our doors, he opened his door and said to me "Hard work today, thank you for working." And promptly slammed the door in my face. It took me a while but, what was I supposed to do? Did I get accepted?

I slammed on his door as hard as I could, "Hey boss! Open up! Am I accepted or what? Do I start working tomorrow? Answer me damn-" The door opened and I just punched my boss in the face.

"Oh.. my I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to!"

"No.. no it's okay," he held up his right arm to his nose. I looked into his room and saw a few buns on the table, they looked familiar..

Without realizing it I had just walked into his house and stared at the buns. He excused himself into the toilet and checked for wounds. I feel bad but, isn't it inappropriate for a girl to be in the toilet with a guy? Even though I _am_ the one who caused the injury..

I could hear the water running for a moment then the faucet squeaked close.

"For one small girl you sure give a mighty punch." He rubbed on his nose, I could see feint bleeding but he didn't say anything about it, so I didn't pry. Instead, I caught sight of the buns once again. "These are the buns from the bakery right?"

He looked at me for a moment then replied, "Yes, these buns are crispy, but plain. I always add stew in it to bring out the flavour. The bun's already sweet enough, so even just ready made stew will do." As he emptied the cold packet into the bun, he placed it all into the oven to heat.

When he returned, I had some questions for him. "Boss, so-"

"How ignorant, I'm not the boss. I'm only 16. The boss is my father, but he left me in charge."

I feel like I just missed out on something. "Ehhh? So, we're the same age after all?" I laughed lightly. "I really couldn't tell with that crease between your eyebrows all the time." I could see his frown deepen even more.

The oven beeped and he went to fetch the bun. Soon as he returned, the aroma wafted to me again and my stomach rumbled. He lightly chuckled, and I could only hide my face in embarrassment and dug in.

"You'd move this far to work at a bakery?"

"Yup."

"You'd walk into a man's room alone to the smell of bun?"

"Y-" I froze. He has a point.

"So what are you doing here at this hour? You should get back to your own room." He simply mumbled tensely as he sat up, ready to send me off.

"But hey! Its so rare that we'd be the same age! We should spend some time talking to each other you know? Get to know one another." I smiled. I really don't know why, but he just had this, charm to him.

But his facial expression darkened as I saw something more sinister in him.. Did I snap a line?

"Get to know each other more?" He stepped closer to me as I backed up. What exactly, is he planning? "You mean like this?" He slammed his palms on the wall either side of me. To say that I was shocked would be an understatement.

He simply leaned his face closer, and I couldn't stand it anymore and punched him again in the exact spot I hit just now. Soon as he flinched I scrambled out the door.

"Jeez, if you wanted to reject me all you had to do was say 'No'. That seriously hurt."

My heart was beating wildly. I'm outside his apartment. After my breathing slowed down and I could finally think rationally, I realized I hadn't once asked about my job at the bakery. Ahhh how stupid of me. At least I left my resume in there.. I hope he sees it.

I swiftly walked into my apartment, getting ready for a busy day tomorrow.

_*knock* *knock* _

Huh? Who could that be? I got off my bed and opened my apartment front door, to find that there was no one outside and the night air was chilling me. My eyes sweeped for another look, gave up and shuffled to close the door when I saw something on the floor.

It was a note with scribbled writing.

_Wake me up at 5 in the morning __tomorrow _

_if you want to continue working at the bakery._

_- Levi Ackerman (Replacement Manager)_

I smiled in glee, I, Petra Ral, am about to live my dream!

* * *

The next morning I woke up early and got ready, I sure am a bundle of nerves, can't help it if it's my first official day of work!

Soon as the clock showed 5 I immediately locked my front doors and knocked on his apartment.

"Heyy, Levi, it's 5 in the morning!" I knocked again.

He groggily opened the door, not a morning person I suppose? "You need only knock once, I work there too you know?"


End file.
